Comienzo (Star)
by Lady Greyjoy
Summary: AU Game of Thrones , Female Theon Greyjoy-Throbb Fanfic Au Juego de Tronos, Mujer Theon Greyjoy-Throbb Fanfic EN ESPAÑOL EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y EN INGLÉS EL SEGUNDO
1. Spanish Version

Thea Greyjoy esperaba emocionada a las puertas de Winterfell, junto a Lord Stark y algunos de sus hombres, la llegada de su tío Rodrik podía no estar emocionada. Tras la muerte de su madre junto la de sus hermanos y primos, le quedaban solos dos personas en su familia a las que podía considerar como tal. Su hermana mayor y su tío materno.

Su tío Rodrik era de todos sus tíos, su favorito y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Su tío, cuando la Greyjoy aún vivía en las Islas de Hierro, le había asegurado que sí hubiera nacido hombre le hubiera nombrado su heredero a pesar de que debería serlo mucho más significativo de lo que uno podría pensar.

Y esa era solo una de las razones por las que Thea adoraba a su tío y estaba encantada de volver a verlo cosa que no tardó en pasar cuando el susodicho y sus hombres se detuvieron y bajaron de su caballo tras unos minutos.

-Bienvenido, Lord Harlaw.

-Gracias por recibirme, Lord Stark. Estoy deseando empezar a hablar pero antes...

Rodrik Harlaw se abrió paso entre los hombres Stark hasta llegar a donde estaba Thea abrazando tomando a su sobrina entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Mi pequeña princesa...-murmuró el hombre ya mayor solo para oídos de Thea la cual abrazo a su tío con tanta fuerza como él a ella.

-Os he echado de menos, tío.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, mi niña. Las Islas de Hierro perdieron su luz el día que te fuiste.-comento poniendo una sonrisa llena de alegría y emoción en el rostro de la menor. Era bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambiaban.

-Lord Harlaw, por favor. Debemos hablar del compromiso.-dijo Lord Stark tras unos minutos haciendo qué el susodicho y Thea rompieran pro fin su abrazo.

-¿Compriso?-preguntó Thea extrañada ante lo cual su tío le dejo un beso en la frente antes de suspirar.

-Pronto lo entenderás.-prometió antes de girarse a mirar a Lord Stark-Vos diréis.

El Stark asintió y ambos marcharon adentro mientras sus hombres de iban dividiéndose en grupos a quién sabe dónde.

Thea se quedó sola con un único pensamiento en mente.

¿Compromiso?


	2. English Version

Thea Greyjoy waited excitedly at the gates of Winterfell, along with Lord Stark and some of his men, the arrival of his uncle Rodrik Harlaw. He could not not be excited. After the death of his mother along with that of his brothers and cousins, she had only two people in his family who she could consider as such. Her older sister and her maternal uncle.

Her uncle Rodrik was of all his uncles, her favorite and she knew that the feeling was mutual. Her uncle, when Thea was still living in the Iron Islands, had assured she that if she had been born a man he would have named she his heir even though Maroon should be. It was much more significant than one might think.

And that was just one of the reasons why Thea adored her uncle and was delighted to see him again, which did not take long to happen when the aforementioned and his men stopped and got off their horse after a few minutes.

\- Welcome Lord Harlaw.

-Thanks for receiving me, Lord Stark. I'm looking forward to start talking but first…

Rodrik Harlaw made his way through the Stark men until he reached Thea where he was hugging, taking his niece in his arms, hugging her tightly.

-My little princess ...- the older man murmured only to Thea's ears which hugged his uncle as hard as he did to her

-I missed you, uncle.

-The feeling is mutual, my girl. The Iron Islands lost their light the day you left.-he comment putting a smile full of joy and emotion on the child's face. It was good to know that some things did not change.

-Lord Harlaw, please. We must talk about the commitment.-Lord Stark said after a few minutes doing what the above and Thea finally broke his hug.

-Commitment?-she asked, surprised at which her uncle left a kiss on her forehead before sighing.

-You will understand soon.-He promised before turning to look at Lord Stark-You will say.

The Stark nodded and they both marched in while their men were dividing into groups who knows where.

Thea was left alone with a single thought in mind.

Commitment?


End file.
